


Endless widths

by DraBelly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-TDW, also counting as drabble, fluff after all what happened decades ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their childhood Thor and Loki had almost every night dared it to sneak out of their rooms to watch the stars together. When Loki fell off the Bifröst Thor continued it but of course it was never the same. Now, a full century after the occurrences of Svartalfheim both are kings and a couple and Thor tried since a while to convince his love to watch the stars with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless widths

**Author's Note:**

> Written around Christmas 2014, formulating a sort of headcanon from one of my Loki rpers.

This is for [assxmilate](http://assxmilate.tumblr.com).

**Merry Christmas bae <3**

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙

 

 _“Got you!”_  
_“Norns, Thor! How is it even possible you can be so silent at night, when you are so loudly at day?!”_  
_“Did I scared you?”_  
_“No!”_  
_“Aye, thats why you jumped back, right?”_  
_“Oaf!”_  
_“Fool! What do you even doing here this late?”_  
_“Oh come on, brother, do you really have to ask?!”  
_ _“Nay..”_

Thor smirked as he remembered those voices, hearing their childish tones in his mind as he went through that memory of their early youth, but then the tall blonde sighed deeply.

Currently all on his own, the king of Asgard braced his hands on the parapet of his balcony, where he spent his current time, watching up to the stars. Actually, Loki and he had always done that together, since they both stumbled once accidentally over each other when they sneaked out of their chambers at night. Since then, when they were been so young, they always had looked at them together.

The first time, he had to do this alone… Thor almost felt that bitter taste again of thinking his brother dead and shortly the blonde closed his eyes, his hands clenched about the stone of the parapet. Oh how much he had wished back then, he would have been able to safe him.

Although it was been foolish and Thor knew it - he even had waited for shooting stars, wishing for his beloved brother to be able to return.

Return to him.

But he probably should have known, that this was a foolish thing to do. That it could have never worked. Well, desperation and love were two things, which let people do strange things, aye?

But in the end it was not relevant anymore - Loki returned. Oh norns, that was so long ago, almost a full century and still Thor knew the feeling of it.

At least, everything had turned to an end - a good one, surprisingly. Loki saved his life in Svartalfheim and Thor promised for that he would give him a chance - staying again in Asgard - starting new, as the brothers, they once were been. As the two men, who were been once so close.

Back then Thor had no clue, how perfect they actually were together.

After their father finally went to Valhalla Thor took the throne, but he had made announcements to all inhabitants of Asgard, that he would be king - with Loki at his side, becoming also king, because Thor knew Loki had the heart to do it right. He just must have been reminded that he was still been loved.

A short smile flinched over his lips, as Thor looked back up to the stars - mother would have been proud - they´ve finally stopped fighting and arguing and pickering.

It was peace in Asgard and the nine realms - true peace.

And yet, there was something, which bothered Thor more, than he actually wanted to admit, even towards himself - Loki had stopped watching the stars.

Thor needed a while to figure it out, but after he had found out, that Loki was never at night on one of their favourite places, he had asked him.

That Loki had truly answered him was something, which showed Thor, that the dark haired one finally trusted him enough to admit something like this. Something, which he wouldn´t had admitted in any others presence.

No. This was a side of his little brother, only Thor had learn. As the one at his side, both had slowly started to develope their feelings, to accept them, experience it and finally show them open. In their relationship, both had started to accept and admit weak points, although Thor had the slight feeling, that Loki himself would always be his weakest point.

With his lower lip beneath his teeth, the blonde turned and faced the open doors to their common chambers. Loki was still awake, sitting in their bed and doing, what he probably loved the most after his magic and Thor himself - reading.

The blonde was very well aware his love was afraid and he knew the reason - but he still missed those times, which reminded him also of happy days - which reminded him on long nights, talking until almost the sun raised and no one had never found out about it.

 _This_ , right here, right now, was something, he only had shared with Loki, always, and Thor wanted to do it again.

Loki had loved the stars so dearly, Thor felt compassion, that he couldn´t look at them without being scared because of Thanos and what he had done to him. Thor did not know the details and to be honest, he was not sure, if he really would want to know them either. But what the blonde knew, was, that it must have been so horrible, that there were  few things left - even now, after all this time - which Loki couldn´t face. And the stars seemed to be a part of it, unfortunately.

But - there were also a few senses of achievement - Thor had managed it, that Loki at least came outside with him, by confirming and assuring that he was safe and that Thor would never let anyone hurt him again.

He hadn´t faced the stars, had spent the time in Thors embrace, his head leaned against Thors chest, but for Thor, even those slow steps were success.

The tall blonde savoured each single minute

While the king went back towards their room and passed the doors, the one, he loved dearly looked up, offering him a little, gentle smile, while he closed his book.

“Are you finished?”, he asked quietly, still in this gentle, relaxed tone and Thor tilted slightly his head. Would there ever be a moment, where he would not admire the beautiful man infront of him? His eyes as green as Asgards meadows in summer, his hair a bit longer now and still as black as their leather coats, his pale skin, his slender stature - truly beautiness in its true form - oh Thor was been so blind for so many years.

“Not quite..”, he said in a whispering tone, to answer Lokis question and as he stopped infront of the bed, Thor slowly reached out his hand, holding it in Lokis direction, his inside up - a silent invitation for Loki to come with him, to do it one more time.

And of course, his man understood him perfectly. Thor could see it by the sudden frown and the thoughtful expression in his green eyes.

“Thor..”, the dark haired one sighed and the thunderer went a bit forward, kneeling infront of the bed, his hands on Lokis thighs, while he looked up to him.

“Please, love. I know you are scared and I know also why, but you also do know, that we are safe here.. He will never get any hold on you again. I promised this with my life and I will keep this promise.”

For mere seconds it was silent in the kings chambers, before a soft whisper appeared.

“I know, my dear king. I know you will.”

While Thor looked up to him, Loki laid the book aside and lifted his own hands, gently stroking over the silhouette of Thors face, drawing the lines and edges he knew for so long time now. “I know..”, he said it a further tie and Thor, who had been silent during this smiled a bit and lifted his hand, lying it on Lokis, before he closed his eyes and breathed a gentle kiss on it.

“Come..”, he still whispered, slowly standing up, Lokis hand still in his own. “Follow me, my sweet king.. I will guide you through everything… and I won´t give up..”

Both had arrived the doors already, while Thor took now his both hands, slowly taking Loki again outside, this time in the glow of the countless stars above them. Thor turned him slowly, standing now behind Loki and he took him in his arms, knowing that Loki felt more safe in his tight embrace.

“You had loved them once so dearly, Loki…”, the blonde whispered in his ear. “I want to give you that feeling back, remember my love… remember our childhood.. the nights, we both spent out of here or on your balcony and looked up at them..”

Thor lowered his head more and breathed gently kisses on the warm skin of his neck and his ear. He had taken him outside yes, but he had not forced him to look at them and he knew for now it was alright, that Loki had lowered his head, looking rather in the darkness of the gardens, then in the sky of the night.

“You do not have to look up, love.” A further whisper and another breathed kiss. “That I am here with you, being able to hold you in my arms, is enough for me. I love you and no matter what will be in our future, you will always stay the only reason I am alive. Without you, I am nothing and I will let you feel it, my love. Every rest of each single day of our existence.

And in that moment - Loki lifted his head and Thor couldn´t feel more proud of his man, facing what he had feared for so long time.


End file.
